paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups at the Age of Danger
Summary Koho is doing great being a Grandpaw and adores all of his grandpups but when it hits him that his time could end any time now (Or at least thats what he thinks) he starts trying to do all of the things he never got to do as a pup. But when it gets extreme and he starts to do things not ment for a pup his age his Wife, Pups and Grandpups need to work together to knock some sense into him before he hurts himself. Characters * Koho * Everest * Isis * Tatiana * Elbert * Kilimanjaro * Trek * Hercules * Canyon * Shiro * Mylo * Bambi * Sable * Livie * Tristen * Akita * Megra * Peridot * Posedion * Peyton * Ursula * Flounder * Mulan * Mushu * Shang * Lady * Tramp * Scamp * Shenzi * Simba * Kovu * Nala * Mika * Ivy Story Koho and Everest laid in their beds sleeping. Koho opened his eyes seeing his son standing in front of him. “Mornin Dad.” Shiro said. Koho sat up and stretched his legs out and front paws feeling his joints crack making it easier for him to roll over. “Mornin Shiro.” He said. “What are you doing here?” Koho asked realizing that Shiro wasn't supposed to be in the same pup house as him. “Me, Akita and the Kids decided to come over for a visit!” Shiro said. Koho got up stretching more as he yawned. “Thats nice.” He said. “Akitas waiting outside with the Kids, their Excited too see you!” Shiro said “Once you and Mom are up you can come out and see the pups.” Shiro said. Koho smiled stretching his legs out again and got up pressing his nose into his wife's neck fur. “Hey Everest, Shiro and the Family's here.” Koho said. Everest groaned rolling over and stretching. “What a lovely surprise.” She said yawning wide. “Come on let's get up, The Grandpups are probably waiting for us.” Koho said walking out of his pup house slowly. Everest got up beside him smiling. “Been awhile since we have seen them.” Everest smiled getting up. She then gingerly walked over to Koho giving his ear a lick. Koho smiled glancing over and quickly licking her cheek. “Yeah, Hope the pups have not grown up too much!” Koho said making Everest laugh. The two walked out the fresh spring grass soft under their paws. Suddenly Koho was barreled over by three enthusiastic puppies. Koho was surprised as he felt them cling to his fur gleefully. “Grandpa Koho!” The pups said hugging him. Koho sat up feeling one roll off his stomach onto the ground. Koho quickly placed a paw under him and lifted him back onto his stomach. “Woah their Kovu!” He said. The small pup laughed. “Sorry!” He smiled. The pups then got off his stomach and let him lay down. “One, Two, Three...wait..” Koho said counting the pups. “There's supposed to be a third one here!” He said looking over at Shiro and Akita. He then glanced down and saw that Shenzi was sitting between her Mother's legs. “Shenzi! Their you are!” Koho said. The pup walked over to him slowly. “Hey Grandpa.” She said. Koho quickly placed his paw on her shoulder. “You're Growing up big!” He exclaimed. Shenzi walked over to him giving him a hug. “Its great to see you Koho, Im Really sorry about how I acted last time you saw me.” She said hugging him tightly. Koho placed a paw on her back lightly patting her. “Well it looks like there's some good in her!” Koho said. “Only when Mom and Dad need to lecture her.” Nala said. Shenzi quickly turned her head around Glaring at her sister. “Shut it will you?!” “Now Shenzi, That's not very nice, Neither was that Nala.” Koho said. Nalas ears quickly flattened against her head as she blushed in embarrassment. “S-sorry Grandpa...” She said. Koho opened his arms. “Come on, Hug it out!” He said Nala walked over and joined the hug with Shenzi. “What about us?” Simba said referring to him and Kovu. “Come on in!” Koho said. The two pups jumped over and joined the big hug. Shiro and Akita smiled from where they were sitting. “He's great isn't he?” Akita said placing her head on Shiro's shoulder. He smiled placing his paw on hers. “I Couldn't ask for any pup better.” Shiro sighed and placed chin on her forehead smiling. Suddenly Kohos head shot up and he pointed with his paw across the snowy field. “Look! Uncle Trek and Auntie Bambi are coming out to play!” He whispered into the pup's ears. The four pups that huddled around his head smiled as they watched Trek and Bambi come out of their pup houses. Tumbling after them came their three pups, Scamp, Lady and Tramp climbing over each other in a desperate attempt to see who would win. Simba jumped up and ran over to them smiling. “Uncle Trek, Auntie Bambi!” He said running over to them. He watched Lady suddenly jump away from her brothers and start to wash herself. “A Lady does not Wrestle.” She said sitting poised. Suddenly Scamp jumped onto her pinning her down. “That's not what you said a few minutes ago!” he barked at her making her jump back up pinning him down. “That does not mean I can't defend myself!” He growled pressing her nose against him and smiling evilly. Suddenly Tramp pulled himself out of the snow bank he had been playing in and ran over too Simba. “If you're here, does that mean Shenzi, Nala, Kovu, Shiro and Akita are too!” He howled happily. The three pups suddenly came running over, even Shenzi, to greet him. Simba, Scamp and Lady joined in as the seven of them sat in a circle and talked about how they had been. Suddenly their was the sound of more pups as Mika and Ivy were heard coming out of their pup house. Tatiana stretched as she and Mylo were woken by their pups and the commotion outside. “Mom, Can we go outside?” Ivy asked. “It's a bit cold out, Wait for me and Dad.” Tatiana said, but Mika hadn't listened and was already scrambling over to the group of pups. “Who are you?” She asked looking at Simba, Nala, Kovu and Shenzi. “Were your Cousins, Shiro's pups.” Nala said. Mika looked confused still. “You were only just born last time you met them, it's been a while.” Shiro said walking up behind Mika and pushing her back too her parents. “Uncle Shiro!” She growled looking up at him, he let out a small laugh. “Come on Mika, You're mom wants you.” He said. Mika let out a low grumble but went inside anyway. Minutes later Mika and Ivy came tumbling back out this time wrapped in a few layers of clothing. After them came Tatiana and Mylo also wearing matching scarves and hats. “I see Cerberus adorned you guys too.” Shiro laughed. Tatiana smiled at the comment. “Yup, Last christmas he gave us all matching scarves and hats for the winter, and their nice and warm!” She smiled. “Mornin Guys.” Everest and Koho said in unison. “Hey Dad, Hey Mom, You up!” Tatiana said surprised. “Of course we are, Shiro and Akita showed up with the pups!” Koho said. Tatiana smiled again. “Well it's good to see all of us together again.” She smiled and leaned against Mylo. “Hey! I have an Idea!” Koho said. Everest looked at him suspiciously. “That can't be good.” She said jokingly. Koho growled playfully and pushed lightly against her. “Shush.” He said and gave her a playful lick on the cheek “I was thinking we could invite, Canyon, Peri, Hercules, Megra, Kilimanjaro, Sable, Mushu, Shang and Mulan from Adventure Bay up here and have a big play date!” Koho said. Shirou smiled at the idea and said. “Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!” “Well then it's settled, now come on I have an Idea for the pups.” Koho grinned. The pups looked up at him excitedly. “What is it Grandpaw Koho?” Simba asked. “Well since Elbert and Livie aren't awake yet guess what time it is?” He smiled. “What time is it?” Nala asked cocking her head too the side. “It's time for Simba, Nala and Kovu too go wake them up!” He said. The three pups ears perked up in joy and they ran off to go wake up their grumpy uncle and aunt. Koho then looked back at Tatiana and Mylo. “Do you guys mind Taking a trip to adventure bay too get the others? Mika and Ivy can stay here.” He said. The two looked relieved to be able to be away from the pups for a bit. “Yes please, come on.” Mylo said taking Tatianas hand as they started down the hill. TBA